INSANE Pt 2 (Fact Revealed)
by Crypt14
Summary: Sequel from INSANE fiction - Kebenaran tentang seorang Kang Daniel terungkap serta motif dibalik pembunuhan yang dilakukannya pada Woojin. "Daniel mengatakan hidupnya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dulu. No more pain, no more fear." - "Apakah kau bisa menjamin akan menyembunyikan kebenaran mengenai Daniel jika saja ia menceritakan semuanya?" BL!/Action/Crime/ONGNIEL Couple


INSANE Pt. 2

(Fact Revealed)

OngNiel Couple

Seungwoo Ong x Daniel Kang

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated T to M

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

Ong Seungwoo, pemuda itu mengintip dari balik gordyn kamarnya. Menatap sesaat pada rintik hujan yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Sedikit menarik ujung-ujung kurvanya. Hujan tampaknya begitu betah berlama-lama membasahi kota _Busan_ kala itu.

Ia beranjak, berniat menyeduh secangkir _latte_ hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan yang tiba-tiba menyergap dirinya. Langkahnya menuntun pada sofa keabuan diruang tengah rumah itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, menyesap _latte_ hangat ditangannya kini.

Sedikit meringis saat luka yang belum benar-benar sembuh pada bahu kanannya terasa nyeri. Seungwoo menyentuhnya, ia merasakannya. Bukan mengenai rasa nyeri yang masih tertinggal disana, namun lebih mengarah pada rasa sesak yang terus menghantam dadanya setiap kali pemuda itu mengingat dengan baik darimana luka itu diterimanya. Ia tersenyum kecut.

Suara rintik hujan yang mengetuk jendela menjadi pemecah sunyi. Ia mengadah sesaat, menatap pada langit-langit ruangan itu, setelahnya sebuah garis lengkung samar terbentang disana. "Kau seharusnya jadi arsitek, bukan detektif bodoh." Itu terdengar lirih, nyaris layaknya bisikkan.

Seungwoo mengusap wajahnya pelan namun terhenti tepat saat bel pada pintu rumah yang Daniel bangun untuknya itu berdering keras. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum membawa langkahnya menuju pintu utama, sekedar menge-cek siapa yang hendak bertamu dalam cuaca seperti ini. "Selamat sore." Si pemuda diseberangnya membungkuk rendah. Jas hujan yang tampak begitu basah masih bergantung pada tubuhnya. Seungwoo masih terdiam pada posisinya. "Apakah aku mengenal mu?"

.

"Kang Daniel? Bagaimana bisa?" Tukasnya seraya meletakkan secangkir teh hangat dihadapan pemuda itu. Seungwoo mengambil posisinya, masih menunggu pemuda bernama Yoon Jisung itu menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kami berada di panti asuhan yang sama dulu." Ujarnya, meraih gelas berisi teh yang masih mengepul itu dan menyesapnya perlahan. Hawa dingin yang menghinggapi kedua tangannya perlahan terasa menghilang karena sensasi hangat yang tertinggal dibalik cangkir yang tengah digenggamnya. "Oh, teh mu mengingatkan aku dengan Euigeon kecil." Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Euigeon?" Jisung mengangguk, melemparkan senyuman kecut dengan tatapan sendu. "Nama kecil Daniel." Ujarnya. Seungwoo terdiam, ia memahami bahwa pemuda dihadapannya kini mengetahui banyak hal tentang masa kecil Daniel. "Apa yang membawa mu kesini?" Ucapnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa. Jisung terdiam sesaat, menatap kosong pada kepulan asap teh miliknya. "Aku mencari mu setelah mendapat kabar mengenai Daniel." Jisung menggantungnya, merubah arah pandangnya menuju Seungwoo.

"Apakah luka dibahu mu sudah cukup baik?" Ia tersenyum. Seungwoo melirik sesaat pada luka dibahunya yang tertutup kaus. "Cukup baik." Berbalik melemparkan senyuman pada Jisung, ia menyentuhnya kembali dan seakan kejadian saat sidang itu terputar senyuman itu perlahan memudar. "Hati mu pasti begitu sakit 'kan?"

Seungwoo terkekeh, menertawakan statement Jisung yang begitu tepat sasaran. "Dua bulan sebelum kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Daniel, aku sempat bertemu dengannya." Tukasnya, Jisung membuang nafasnya berat. "Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan, namun aku merasa Daniel sedikit berbeda."

"Maksud mu?" Seungwoo menyelak, sedikit merasa bingung dengan ucapan Jisung. "Ia terlihat jauh lebih bahagia." Pemuda itu mengangguk, seakan memahami satu hal yang dilupakannya. "Daniel mengatakan hidupnya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dulu. _No more pain, no more fear_." Ia memandang lekat kedua iris mata Seungwoo. Pemuda itu menautkan kedua alisnya, menunggu Jisung melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu kau begitu merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi dengan Daniel 'kan?" Seungwoo tersenyum kecut, memberikan anggukan kecil pada Jisung. "Aku merasa seperti ditipu, kau tahu." Ia terkekeh paksa. Tepukkan hangat itu sesaat membuat Seungwoo kaget, namun ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Daniel tidak menipu mu, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membagi sulitnya dengan mu. Ia terlalu menyayangi mu."

"Karena itu aku merasa begitu bodoh saat tahu fakta yang sebenarnya. Untuk apa menyembunyikkannya. Apakah dia berfikir aku tidak akan mampu memberikan solusi?" Sedikit tersulut, Seungwoo hanya begitu kecewa. Baik pada dirinya maupun Daniel. "Dan menghancurkan sisi bahagia Daniel?" Tukas Jisung cepat. Seungwoo menatapnya lama, memberikan pernyataan tidak mengerti. "Daniel cukup bahagia, ia hanya berfikir tidak ingin hal itu hancur hanya karena menceritakan masalahnya pada mu. Apakah kau bisa menjamin akan menyembunyikan kebenaran mengenai Daniel jika saja ia menceritakan semuanya? Daniel mengenal mu dengan baik Seungwoo, sangat baik."

Perkataan Jisung seakan menarik seluruh oksigen dalam paru-paru Seungwoo. Jisung benar, andai saja Daniel mengungkapakan permasalahannya tidak akan menjamin Seungwoo menutupi segalanya. Itu artinya ia bermain dengan nyawa orang dan Seungwoo bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan menjadi egois untuk dirinya sendiri. "Daniel memang tidak mengatakan secara langsung permasalahannya pada ku, ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia membuat dosa yang begitu besar. Hanya itu, namun aku tahu pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah dilakukannya." Jisung terdiam kembali, menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan sofa hanya agar ia bisa mengadah menatap langit-langit ruang itu. "Seperti kembali ke panti asuhan, kau benar-benar melakukannya sama persis." Ia menggumam, menatap lekat dekorasi yang tergambar pada langit-langit ruang tamu itu.

Hening sesaat, keduanya seakan larut pada pemikiran masing-masing. "Aku mencari mu tidak lama setelah pertemuan ku dengan Daniel. Ku fikir dosa besar yang dikatakan Daniel menyangkut pautkan mu, nyatanya tidak." Kembali menatap lamat Seungwoo. Ia tahu betul pemuda itu merasa kebingungan dengan seluruh ucapannya. "Kau tahu bahwa Daniel mengenal baik bocah yang dibunuhnya itu?"

"Kang Woojin maksud mu?" Jisung mengangguk cepat. Seungwoo menggeleng ragu, namun ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengetahui mengenai kedekatan antara Woojin dengan Daniel. Hubungan keduanya atau apapun itu. "Daniel menyukai anak itu, dalam artian ia mengingikan Woojin hidup bersama kalian." Seungwoo terdiam, begitu berfikir keras dengan ucapan Jisung barusan. "Untuk apa?"

"Alasannya sangat simple, kau tahu jika Daniel tidak memiliki masa kecil yang cukup menyenangkan bukan. Daniel ingin menebus masa kecilnya dengan membahagiakan Woojin, bersama mu. Mungkin seperti membentuk keluarga kecil." Jisung tersenyum tulus, ia hidup cukup lama dengan Daniel dan begitu memahami seorang Kang Daniel. "Daniel tahu jika Woojin memiliki ayah 'kan? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?"

"Ku fikir dalam sudut pandang Daniel, Woojin kecil tidak mendapat perlakuan yang seharusnya. Aku sempat mencari tahu setelah insiden itu terjadi, Dongho bukan ayah yang buruk ia mencintai Woojin dengan jiwanya hanya saja waktu miliknya begitu tersita oleh pekerjaannya. Itulah alasan mengapa Daniel menganggap Woojin tidak bahagia, terlantar sama seperti dirinya dulu meski dalam level yang berbeda." Ia memperjelas. Seungwoo tampak kembali berfikir, perlahan ia seakan memahami titik temu dari pertanyaannya mengenai Daniel. "Lalu, motif pembunuhan sendiri aku masih belum menemukannya." Ia berujar, menatap Jisung penuh tanya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sempat berfikir mungkin Woojin menolak mentah-mentah saat Daniel mengutarakan keinginannya. Aku tidak mengetahui pasti, itu hanya menurut pendapat ku." Jisung kembali menyesap tehnya. Membuang nafasnya panjang. "Seungwoo- _ssi_ , sebenarnya tujuan awalku datang kesini hanya ingin memberi tahu mu mengenai masa kecil Daniel. Aku berharap dari sana kau bisa meringankan hukuman sosial yang melekat pada Daniel di khalayak umum. Daniel tidak seburuk itu, aku hanya merasa begitu tersakiti setiap kali mereka mengatakan bahwa Daniel tidak pantas diampuni." Seungwoo terdiam sempurna, sejujurnya ia memiliki pendapat yang begitu sama dengan Jisung. Merasa bahwa tidak adil dengan hujatan yang dilayangkan pada Daniel. Seluruh masyarakat Korea Selatan mengutuknya, menyumpah serapah padanya tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya.

Jisung menarik nafasnya dalam, menatap kembali pada langit-langit ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, mencoba kembali mengingat setiap detik yang dilaluinya dengan Daniel dulu. "Pertemuan awalku dengan Euigeon itu saat musim gugur mulai menyapa negara ini. Sebuah panti asuhan sederhana dipinggir kota Busan. Aku berumur dua belas tahun saat itu sedangkan Euigeon kecil berumur tujuh tahun."

* * *

 _"_ _Hei, hei! Ayo berkumpul sebentar!" Wanita paruh baya itu memekik keras, cukup untuk mengheningkan suasana riuh anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Jisung beranjak, berlari cukup cepat kearah wanita pengasuh. "Kita kedatangan teman baru hari ini." Ia berujar dengan nada ceria. Kedua tangannya yang tampak mulai menua menggenggam lembut bahu bocah laki-laki disisinya. "Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Jisung menatap lekat bocah laki-laki yang tampak begitu diam. 12 pasang mata menunggunya, menunggu Euigeon memperkenalkan dirinya._

 _"_ _Aku benci disini." Hanya kata itu yang keluar. Seluruhnya terdiam, begitu pula Jisung. Bocah itu terdiam dengan kecamuk dalam otaknya. Begitu sombong, fikirnya. Sang wanita tertawa canggung, merendahkan posisinya agar sejajar dengan bocah laki-laki itu. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman mu." Sang wanita berujar lembut, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Euigeon kecil._

 _"_ _Aku benci disini! Aku ingin pulang!" Berakhir dengan tangisan keras. Beberapa bocah lainnya hanya memandang bingung pada bocah laki-laki itu. Sang wanita memeluk lembut tubuh Euigeon, mencoba menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kau akan punya banyak teman disini."_

* * *

Jisung tertawa kecil, masih memandang pada langit-langit ruangan itu. "Aku berfikir anak itu begitu menyebalkan. Begitu cengeng dan manja. Euigeon mengambil seluruh perhatian _Eomma_ kami saat itu dengan tingkahnya. Ia tidak ingin berbaur, tidak ingin makan dan selalu merengek seperti bayi. Hingga aku merasa begitu muak dan memulai pertengkaran." Kembali tertawa saat ingatan itu merangsek masuk dalam otaknya. "Tapi kau tahu Seungwoo. Aku begritu menyesal setelahnya. Begitu menyesal memukulnya keras saat itu, karena setelahnya aku mengetahui kebenaran tentang Euigeon. Ia tidak bahagia."

* * *

 _Euigeon menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah. Bocah laki-laki itu merengek keras, cukup untuk membawa sang pengasuh datang dengan langkah cepat. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan Jisung-ah?!" Membawanya kedalam pelukkan, Jisung hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah kesal dan shock. Wanita itu serta merta menggendong Euigeon untuk mengobati lukanya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau memukul Euigeon, Jisung?" Bocah itu menunduk, ia sedikit menyesal. "Aku kesal karena ia merebut perhatian begitu banyak." Lirihnya. Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, setelahnya memeluk Jisung kecil dengan hangat. "Maafkan ibu, ini karena ibu terlalu memperhatikan Euigeon. Tapi Jisung." Ia menggantungnya, menatap Jisung dengan tatapan hangatnya. "Ibu tetap menyayangi kalian semua. Hanya saja Euigeon masih begitu kecil, mengertilah." Ujarnya lembut. Jisung memasang wajah kesalnya kembali, menolak apa yang dipinta sang ibu padanya. Sang wanita membuag nafasnya berat, ia mengerti Jisung masih terlalu kecil untuk mengabulkan harapannya. Namun baginya harus, Jisung harus memahaminya karena alasan dibaliknya akan sangat fatal. "Jisung-ah, ibu harap kau akan merubah cara berfikir mu setelah ibu mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang Euigeon."_

* * *

Jisung terdiam sesaat, merasa dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Euigeon terlahir sempurna, sangat sempurna. Hidupnya. Seorang ayah yang begitu bertanggung jawab dan ibu yang mencintainya dengan sangat. Tapi entah bermula darimana, perlahan kesempurnaan itu runtuh. Meninggalkan bocah itu pada traumatik cukup parah." Seungwoo masih menatapnya lamat. Ia begitu merasakannya, seakan terbawa pada kenangan kecil Jisung dan Daniel. "Ibunya perlahan sakit, begitu banyak memikirkan tentang kehidupan Euigeon nantinya hingga ia berhenti untuk bertahan. Meninggalkan Euigeon yang saat itu baru berusia lima tahun dengan ayahnya yang mulai kehilangan kontrol diri."

* * *

 _"_ _Ia mengalami masa yang begitu berat, Jisung. Nyaris kehilangan nyawanya saat ayahnya melemparkan ia dengan begitu ringannya dari lantai 4 apartemen tempat mereka tinggal." Jisung terdiam, nyaris menangis mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan sang ibu. "Euigeon tidak pernah bahagia kau tahu. Apakah kau tidak memperhatikan bahwa nyaris tidak ada tempat bersih disekitar lengan dan kakinya?" Tukasnya. Wanita itu terdiam, mengusap airmatanya yang terus jatuh mengingat nasib bocah laki-laki itu. "Ibu mohon, bantu ibu untuk merubah pandangan Euigeon pada orang lain. Ia membenci dunianya, membenci orang-orang disekitarnya. Itu akan mempengaruhi dirinya nanti Jisung."_

 _Jisung mengangguk paham, merasa begitu bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Bocah laki-laki itu beranjak, mengayunkan langkahnya menuju kamar Euigeon. Memeluk bocah kecil itu pelan selagi ia tidur dan meminta maaf atas perlakuannya._

* * *

"Aku mulai mencoba menjadi dekat sejak saat itu. Meski sangat sulit, namun perlahan Euigeon mulai menerima. Ia ingin berbaur, mulai menunjukkan emosinya. Mulai mengatakan bahwa ia begitu bersyukur bersama kami." Jisung tesenyum, menatap kearah Seungwoo yang hanya mematung disana. "Tapi aku rasa dunia memang begitu kejam pada Daniel. Saat Daniel mulai menginjak bangku menengah pertama, perjalanannya mulai berat. Aku tidak bisa bersamanya karena terpaut cukup jauh sehingga ia harus mampu berdiri sendiri." Membuang nafasnya berat. Kembali memutar masa itu, Jisung memberikan tatapan sendu disana. "Aku tidak tahu awalnya, Daniel begitu menutupnya rapat hingga suatu hari aku menemukan ia membunuh dengan keji seekor kucing liar."

"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah dia begitu menyukai kucing?" Seungwoo memotong, menatap bingung pada Jisung. "Itulah yang membuat ku cukup kaget. Aku tidak mengetahui betul masalahnya, hanya saja ketika aku menanyakan soal permasalahan itu Daniel hanya menyumpah dan berlalu. Aku sempat membicarakan itu dengan ibu pengasuh, namun Daniel tetap bungkam dan memberikan alasan bahwa ia tidak sengaja melakukannya." Tukas Jisung. Seungwoo mengusap wajahnya gusar, ia merasa begitu salah. Sesuatu sangat salah. "Hingga saat itu aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panti, Daniel tidak berada disana untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku kehilangan anak itu. Dan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, aku sempat kembali untuk mengetahui kabar panti juga Daniel." Jisung terhenti, meremat tangannya kuat. "Tapi ibu pengasuh kami mengatakan Daniel pergi tidak lama setelah hari kelulusan menengah atasnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia pergi saat seluruh orang terlelap. Kami benar-benar kehilangan Euigeon. Hingga kasus itu muncul dan aku baru menyadari ia mengganti namanya."

"Kau tidak mengetahui kehidupan semasa sekolahnya? Tentang masalahnya?" Seungwoo tertarik, masih belum cukup dengan info yang diberikan Jisung padanya. "Aku hanya mendapat sedikit info tentang bullying yang diterimanya dari ibu pengasuh. Itu karena saat berada di tingkat kedua menengah atas ia pulang dalam keadaan terluka parah. Awalnya hanya mengatakan jatuh dari motor yang dikendari temannya namun setelah ibu pengasuh ku mencoba mengklarifikasi nyatanya itu hanya kebohongan. Daniel tidak pernah memiliki teman selama masa sekolahnya hanya karena ia seorang anak panti seluruh siswa menjauhi dan menganggapnya sampah. Aku selalu ingin meninju mereka yang dengan seenaknya melukai Daniel, sungguh."

Seungwoo terdiam sempurna. Rasa bersalahnya semakin menguat setiap kali mendapati fakta bahwa tidak ada 1/3 dari diri Daniel yang diketahui olehnya. Ia membuang nafasnya berat, mengecek jarum jam. Pukul 9 malam. Jisung yang memahami arah pandang Seungwoo beranjak, hendak berpamitan. "Aku hanya dapat memberitahu mu sekilas, maaf jika tidak membantu mu. Aku hanya berharap kelak kau akan bisa membersihkan nama Daniel agar tidak ada orang yang menghardiknya sebagai pembunuh lagi. Aku percaya Daniel tidak serta merta melakukan itu tanpa sebab, karena itu ku mohon kau mencari tahu motif pembunuhan itu." Setelahnya ia membungkuk rendah pada Seungwoo dan berlalu.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, namun Seungwoo masih enggan terpejam. Ia menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya. Mecerna baik-baik cerita Jisung sore tadi. Ia tersenyum kecut, merasa begitu bodoh karena tidak mengetahui hal itu jauh-jauh hari saat Daniel masih bersamanya. "Brengsek kau Kang Daniel." Dan airmata itu meluncur ringan dari ekor matanya. Seungwoo bersumpah begitu sesak saat ini. Ia hanya berharap waktu dapat kembali, dan menguatkan Daniel atas apa yang telah dialaminya dimasa lampau.

Pemuda itu menyeka airmatanya, beranjak turun dari kasurnya dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Kedua tangannya terulur meraih kotak secerah langit pagi dari dalam sana. Semua yang dimiliki Daniel tersimpan rapih dalam benda itu. Ia membukannya, mencoba kembali bernostalgia dengan benda-benda didalamnya. Hingga terhenti pada sebuah buku sedikit kumal yang terletak paling dasar dari kotak itu. "Buku apa ini? Ku fikir ini pertama kali aku melihatnya." Membolak balik buku kekuningan dengan sebuah karet yang menjadi penjepit buku itu agar tak terbuka. Seungwoo menariknya, begitu penasaran dengan isi dari benda itu.

"Buku catatacn Daniel." Mulai membuka perlembar dari benda itu. Seluruhnya terisi dengan catatan kecil milik Daniel, tentang pekerjaannya dan hal lain hingga Seungwoo terhenti pada bagian tengah buku yang tampak tertumpuk 2 lembar. "Ini di lem?" Ia mencoba membukanya, begitu pelan karena khawatir akan merusak lembaran itu.

Dan deretan kata yang memenuhi hampir dua sisi kertas itu terpampang jelas, terbagi menjadi beberapa tulisan dengan waktu yang berbeda. "Ini catatan mengenai Kang Woojin." Ia tersentak sesaat, segera membaca isi dari tulisan itu seksama.

 _Awal musim gugur tahun ini,_

 _Si kecil Woojin merengek untuk bertemu dengan ku. Aku menyanggupi dan berbohong pada Seungwoo karena khawatir ia akan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak (Seungwoo tidak mengenal Woojin). Bocah itu menangis keras tepat saat aku muncul dari dalam kereta, aku tidak tahu apa penyebab awalnya tapi ku fikir berkaitan dengan ayahnya, Dongho. Karena merasa aneh, aku membawanya ketaman cukup sepi dekat stasiun dan menanyakan masalahnya. Itu seperti mengiris jantungku saat tuduhan awalku menyimpang. Bukan dengan Dongho ternyata, namun ia sakit sangat sakit. Kanker pankreas stadium akhir, bagaimana bisa? Woojin terus menangis dan aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dongho tidak mengetahuinya karena Woojin pergi memeriksakan diri dengan seorang gurunya dan meminta dirahasiakan dulu. Ini terlalu menyiksa ku, dia tidak bahagia kan._

 _Minggu pertama musim gugur._

 _Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Woojin sejak hari itu, ku rasa Seungwoo marah karena aku tidak memiliki waktu dengannya (maafkan aku). Woojin masih belum mengatakan pada Dongho tentang dirinya, apakah boleh terus seperti itu? Aku berfikir untuk datang dan mengatakannya saja. Ia sedikit pucat hari ini dan meminta aku untuk terus menggendongnya di pundak. Woojin bilang ia begitu takut dan sakit, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Hari ke – 10 musim gugur._

 _Woojin merengek meminta untuk bertemu Seungwoo, tapi aku menolaknya halus. Ku fikir Seungwoo sedang dalam kondisi kesehatan yang buruk, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Tapi Woojin terus merengek, jadi terpaksa membawanya kerumah sakit dimana Seungwoo dirawat. Seungwoo sedang tertidur pulas dan aku tidak tega membangunkannya jadi Woojin hanya disana berdiri memandangi Seungwoo dengan senyum cerianya. "Ini papah ku kan? Dia jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan mu." Seharusnya aku merasa senang karena Seungwoo diterima, tapi kenapa justru rasanya sakit? Woojin berpamitan, mencium pipi Seungwoo karena ia menginginkannya._

 _Minggu ke-3 musim gugur._

 _Hari ini angin terasa sangat dingin. Aku kembali berbohong pada Seungwoo untuk mendapat ijin keluar. Sedang tidak ada tugas. Woojin meminta ku datang kerumahnya, dia bilang Dongho tertidur sangat nyenyak dan dia kesepian. Aku tiba dan rasanya sedikit aneh, kami bermain didekat Dongho yang tertidur namun ia tidak terusik sedikitpun. Woojin memberiku pakaian serba hitam serta masker dan topi juga sarung tangan. Ia mulai meracau soal sakitnya saat itu dan mengatakan tidak mau bertahan lagi. Dia tidak bahagia dan itu menggema dikepala ku. Rasanya sangat sakit mendengar kata itu berputar terus. Aku sadar saat Woojin memberikan sebuah pisau bedah padaku, meminta ku untuk membunuhnya saja. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya tapi Woojin menangis keras dan mengatakan sangat sakit. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu akan sungguh membantunya atau tidak tapi aku mengambil sarung tangan dan pisau bedahnya, aku meminta maaf dan Woojin tersenyum tepat sebelum aku mengiris tenggorokkannya. Ia meronta, menarik kerah bajuku kuat. Aku begitu takut, sehingga menusuk berulang-ulang kepalanya dengan pisau itu. Aku tidak ingin Woojin merasa sakit, dia harus bahagia kan?. Itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Woojin benar-benar pergi, ia tidak mengeluh sakit lagi. Tapi aku begitu gemetar, aku meras bingung bagaimana jika Seungwoo tahu aku membunuh ia pasti akan meninggalkan ku. Aku mengambil sedikit darah Woojin dan melumuri secara acak pada Dongho. Ia benar-benar tidak terjaga, apakah karena suntikkan obat tidur itu? Woojin melakukannya? Ia sudah merencanakannya? Ya tuhan! Aku pergi, dan menjadikan Dongho tersangka pembunuhan. Aku berdosa! Aku tidak akan diampuni kan? Seungwoo akan benar-benar meninggalkan ku! Ya Tuhan aku harus bagaimana?!_

Seungwoo terdiam sempurna dengan sepasang irisnya yang masih memandang deret kata itu. Meremat kuat buku catatan ditangannya, ia merasa begitu emosional. "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh begitu Daniel!" ia memekik keras, melempar buku itu pada cermin dihadapannya. Seungwoo begitu frustasi, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

.

Jonghyun membuang nafasnya berat, menatap lekat buku usang ditangannya. "Aku akan membantu mu." Ujarnya, mengembalikan buku itu pada Seungwoo yang tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya. Jonghyun mengangguk sesaat, kembali membuang nafasnya panjang. "Dongho pasti akan sangat terpukul. Sejujurnya Seungwoo, ia tidak pernah menyimpan kemarahan pada Daniel. Hanya saja Dongho merasa janggal atas motif pembunuhan itu. Ia mengenal secara singkat Daniel karena Woojin pernah bercerita tentangnya beberapa kali namun Dongho tidak memiliki kecurigaan atasnya hingga ia menyadari bahwa kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Daniel begitu persis dengan yang tertinggal digenggaman Woojin."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Woojin bersikap seperti itu." Jonghyun terdiam setelahnya. Menatap Seungwoo serius. "Ku fikir, **dia hanya begitu mencintai ayahnya**." Seungwoo tersenyum tulus, ia tahu Woojin dan Daniel adalah dua orang yang nyaris serupa.

.

.

Musim gugur menyapa kota _Busan_ kala itu. Hawa dingin semakin terasa menyengat kulit. Seungwoo merapatkan _coat_ miliknya. Menyusuri perkarangan yang membawanya menuju pengadilan tinggi. Sidang akhir dari penentuan kasus pembunuhan Daniel terhadap Woojin. Mengambil tempat tak jauh dari Dongho dan Jisung, ia menunggu Jonghyun memulainya. "Beberapa bukti yang telah saya berikan mengenai pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Kang Daniel beberapa waktu lalu terhadap korban Kang Woojin murni tanpa adanya perencanaan. Dan berdasarkan bukti tersebut pula menurut saya Kang Daniel melakukannya atas paksaan, bukan karena keinginan dirinya." Tukas Jonghyun lantang. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan beberapa bukti pendukung lainnya.

"Disamping itu, berdasarkan hasil outopsi yang dilakukan tidak diketemukan adanya penyakit kejiwaan _schizophernia_ seperti yang disebutkan dalam tuduhan sebelumnya terhadap Kang Daniel." Ia melanjutkan. "Saya fikir bukti tersebut cukup untuk meringankan hukuman yang dijatuhkan kepada terdakwa."

Sang hakim kembali melihat beberapa berkas, menatap sesaat pada para saksi. Ia membuang nafasnya pelan. "Berdasarkan bukti serta pertimbangan pengadilan tinggi terhadap terdakwa Kang Daniel, saya memutuskan bahwa kasus pembunuhan ini ditutup dan terdakwa Kang Daniel dibebaskan dari hukuman yang memberatkan." Ia mengetuk palunya, meninggalkan Jonghyun yang bernafas lega. Seungwoo melemparkan senyumnya pada Jonghyun, bergumam kata terima kasih dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Seungwoo- _ssi_ , sungguh terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan untuk Daniel. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih Seungwoo- _ssi_." Jisung menangis cukup kuat, memeluk Seungwoo sesaat. "Kau turut membantu Jisung _hyung_. Terima kasih banyak."

"Seungwoo- _ssi_." Ia menoleh, mendapati Jonghyun dan Dongho berdiri disana dengan senyumnya. "Kau tahu, Daniel akan sangat tenang menjalaninya. Kau benar-benar berjuang untuknya. Berbanggalah." Dongho menepuk bahunya pelan, memberikan rematan disana. "Terima kasih banyak, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Daniel akan benar-benar berlutut jika ia berada disini saat ini." Baik Jonghyun maupun Dongho tahu pasti bahwa pemuda itu menahan sekuat tenaga airmatanya.

Seungwoo tersenyum, menatap pada langit _Busan_ yang begitu cerah pagi itu. Membawanya pada kenangan tentang senyuman Daniel sejak awal pertemuan keduanya.

 _"_ _Hey, aku dengar akan dapat partner hari ini? Sudah bertemu orangnya?"- another man_

 _"_ _Ah, ku fikir itu hanya candaan, jadi benar?"- Seungwoo_

 _"_ _Tidak, itu benar. Ku dengar partner kerja mu cukup oke. Sebentar sepertinya aku ingat namanya,. Kang.. kang.. oh ya Tuhan aku lupa." – another man_

 _"_ _Sudahlah, nanti ketika bertemu aku akan menanyakan langsung." - Seungwoo_

 _"_ _Kang Daniel, aku partner kerja mu mulai saat ini. Ong Seungwoo." - Daniel_

* * *

Hola, i bring this side story about Daniel dark past and how he can get to know Woojin. To be honest, this sequel it feels more like drama than action lmao. But i hope my loyal readers will enjoyed this. Oh ya curcol sedikit, agak kecewa dengan mereka yg memilih jadi **SILENT READERS**. Aku tipe yang selalu ngecek traffict pembaca dan sejauh ini pembacanya bisa dikatakan lebih dari kata lumayan tp anehnya kenapa komennya jauh diluar ekspektasi lmao. Bukan ngemis review sih tp seperti yg dulu2 aku pernah bilang kalo **REVIEW** itu sangat bermanfaat buat seorang penulis karna apa? karna dari riview kalian kita bisa tau ff ini apanya yg kurang dan bagian mana yg harus diperbaiki. Kalo gak ada review dari pembaca mana tau dimana letak salahnya. Cerita sedikit sih ya, dulu cara penulisan ku itu belum seperti ini (jauh lebih buruk) baik dari segi bahasa atau tanda baca itu buruk dan sampai waktunya ada seorang readers yg mengkritik soal itu semua (lupa unamenya) dan saya berterima kasih banget karena belajar dari saran dan kritik dia saya bisa lebih baik lagi. Di beberapa ff saya juga banyak reader yg mengkritik (dengan sopan) soal kekurangan dan saya terima, so coba deh yg hobi **SILENT READERS** mulai sekarang biasakan meriview karna itu membantu. Oke, untuk siapapun yg tersinggung sebelumnya maaf karna saya cuma manusia biasa wkwk. Dan maaf juga jika ff lanjutannya gak sesuai harapan atau terlalu payah, kalian bisa kasih tau bagian mana kurangnya. Last but not least thank you!


End file.
